


Ties and Tribulations

by skepticseptic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Shyan Mini Bang 2k18, Top Ryan, bottom shane, using ties as restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: Ryan turned over, away from the nightstand and towards the bundle of blankets that was Shane’s nest; the only part of him visible was his messy brown hair sticking up at odd angles peaking out from the edge of the comforter. He wormed a hand under the covers towards him, his fingertips grazing the skin of Shane’s back.  Ryan ran his fingers delicately up and down his back, tracing the line of his spine for a moment. He moved his hand to Shane’s hip and gently tugged Shane towards him. A sleepy snuffle was the only objection to Ryan moving him, and he let himself be pulled across their sheets.





	Ties and Tribulations

**Author's Note:**

> Today's writing music was: [The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty by Panic! At the Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nu55xS1TdoU)

                Ryan’s phone lit up on the nightstand, blaring out its ungodly early morning tune and shaking around on the surface due to vibrations. A muffled groan sounded from one of the lumps in the bed, obviously displeased at the rude awakening. When the alarm continued to go off, an arm snaked out from under the covers, searching the table blindly for the offending phone. Ryan peaked his eyes out from his cocoon of blankets for a brief moment to unlock his phone and make the alarm stop, blessed silence once again taking over their apartment. He turned the screen back off and returned it to its place on the table next to his own.

                With a bit of quiet shuffling, Ryan turned over, away from the nightstand and towards the bundle of blankets that was Shane’s nest; the only part of him visible was his messy brown hair sticking up at odd angles peaking out from the edge of the comforter. He wormed a hand under the covers towards him, his fingertips grazing the skin of Shane’s back.  Ryan ran his fingers delicately up and down his back, tracing the line of his spine for a moment. He moved his hand to Shane’s hip and gently tugged Shane towards him. A sleepy snuffle was the only objection to Ryan moving him, and he let himself be pulled across their sheets.

                He slotted himself behind Shane, pressing up close against his back. Ryan nosed against Shane’s neck, leaving light kisses in his wake. He slowly drug his hand up from Shane’s hip along his side and up his chest, thumbing across one of his nipples. A sleep addled moan rumbled from Shane’s chest as he arched slightly back into Ryan.

                “Good morning to you too.” Ryan didn’t respond verbally, instead deciding to lazily suck a few light hickies into Shane’s shoulder. Shane shuddered and grinded his hips back against Ryan’s quickly hardening dick. Suddenly, startling both of them into full wakefulness, Ryan’s phone alarm went off again. Ryan scrambled to turn it off again and glanced at the time.

                “Oh shit, Shane, we’re gonna be late.” Ryan sighed, dragging a hand down his face. It was just his luck that the one morning that he wanted to start things was the same morning of their photoshoot for the next season of unsolved.

                “Fuck, okay, we can get dressed fast and finish this up later.” Shane rolled out of the bed quite literally, laying halfway on the floor for a moment before hauling himself up to his feet. He rummaged through their closet for a minute before tossing a bag out, two t-shirts following after it and landing on the bed. Ryan picked one of them up and slipped it over his head as he got out of bed, rushing to go find whatever pocket of the void had eaten his jeans the night before. By the time he had found them (they were pushed under the edge of the bed), Shane was pretty much ready to go. Ryan tugged his jeans on with a quickness and put his shoes on without bothering to tie the laces.

                They made it to the front door before Ryan spun Shane around, trapping him in a searing kiss full of promises of things to come.

 

* * *

 

 

                Ryan had Shane pinned up against the wall next to their front door as soon as they walked back into their apartment after the shoot. Shane dropped the bag of clothing with a thunk, his hands immediately on Ryan under his shirt. Ryan retaliated in turn, biting at Shane’s bottom lip and turning the kiss rough and dirty. Ryan pulled away to mouth along Shane’s jaw and neck, his tongue burning hot trails across Shane’s skin.

                “Go get ready for me, I’ll be there in a minute.” Ryan nearly growled against Shane’s neck. Shane scooted around Ryan from where he had him pinned up against the wall and quickly walked to their room. Ryan locked their front door before turning to follow, but he was rudely reminded of the bag of clothing sitting in the middle of the floor when he tripped over it. As he moved it onto the couch, a thought crossed his mind. He dug around in it for a moment before making a noise of success, pulling out their ties. _Perfect._ Ryan walked to their bedroom with them in hand, shedding his shirt as he went and tossing it somewhere in the hallway. Shane was sitting patiently on the bed, skin bare except for his boxers.

                “What’re you gonna do with those?” Shane asked, eyeing the ties in Ryan’s hand as he came closer. He dropped them onto the bed next to Shane, freeing up his hands to cup Shane’s jaw.

                “I think you know the answer to that already.” Ryan said lowly before pressing a rough kiss to Shane’s lips and slipping his tongue in. They made out for a good few minutes, leaving them both panting when Shane pulled away.

                He scooted back on their bed to lean against the headboard and brought his hands up to curl around one of the cast iron bars.  Ryan moved to straddle Shane’s legs, ‘accidentally’ rolling his hips down once he was properly settled and making Shane gasp. Ever so slowly, he traced his hands up Shane’s chest and arms with feather light touches. When he made it to Shane’s wrists, the touches stopped for a moment as he reached over next to him for one of the ties. Carefully, Ryan began to wrap his left wrist with the black fabric, the color deliciously stark against the paleness of his skin.  He looped it around a few times before threading it through the headboard, effectively pinning it into place. The silk feeling of the tie shifting as Ryan worked had Shane shifting under him trying to find friction, even more so when he pulled on it to test the knot’s hold and it didn’t move an inch. Ryan moved to his right wrist, copying his movements from the left.

                “Too tight anywhere?” Ryan asked him as he finished up the last knot. Shane moved around his wrists and pulled in different directions for a moment before shaking his head no. Ryan buried his face between Shane’s neck and shoulder, pressing kisses to the faint remains of the morning’s aborted fun before working them back over. Blotches of broken blood vessels ran the length of his shoulder before too long, a couple trailing down onto his chest. Ryan spared a moment to run his nails down Shane’s chest and stomach, light pink lines left in their wake as Shane strained against the binds. His head was tilted back, exposing the long line of his neck as he groaned at the sensation.

                “Ryan, please.” Shane whined as Ryan continued touching him but not in the place that he needed it.

                “Please what?” Ryan responded innocently as ever; he knew exactly what he was doing and he liked to hear Shane ask for it specifically whenever they did stuff like this.

                “Pleas- ah, please fuck me.” Ryan was happy to fulfill his request; both of them had been on edge for most of the day after being interrupted earlier, and teasing was not in the cards for very long. He got up off of Shane’s legs, ridding him of his boxers with his own joining them soon after. Ryan dug through the drawer of their nightstand, pulling out a half-used bottle of lube before rejoining Shane on the bed. He sat between Shane’s bent legs and popped the bottle open, spreading the lube across a few of his fingers to warm it up. Shane shivered in anticipation as he watched Ryan with hooded eyes, his fingers curled and flexing against his palms.

                Ryan circled a finger around Shane’s hole before pressing it in up to the second knuckle. Shane’s back arched and his arms strained against the ties at the sudden intrusion, and a rumbling moan emanated from his chest. Ryan continued to fuck him with a single finger until Shane started to squirm and push back against his hand. A second soon joined the first, scissoring Shane open to the tune of cut off whines and panting breaths.

                “Ry- _oh fuck_.” Shane breathed out when Ryan’s fingers pressed up against his prostate. He started to aim for that spot with each thrust of his fingers, pulling out more and louder noises from Shane. He hardly noticed when a third finger slipped in, his head lolling back against the headboard. What Shane did notice was how empty he felt when Ryan pulled his fingers out, and it drew a whine from him.

                “Shh, I got you.” Ryan reassured Shane as he slicked his hand up and coated his cock with the lube. He lined himself up and began to push in slowly, Shane squirming and hissing lightly through his teeth. Twin moans escaped into the air when Ryan bottomed out and he paused to let Shane get used to it. Once Shane started trying to move back against him, it was Ryan’s cue to pull out torturously slow and slam back in. Shane strained at the binds again, desperately wanting to have his hands all over Ryan but being prevented by the ties. Instead, he wrapped his long legs around Ryan’s waist, changing the angle a bit and letting Ryan drive even deeper into him, wringing out a string of curses and gasps.

                Ryan shifted a little and suddenly he was pressing right up against his prostate again. Shane’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and exhaled a long moan. He didn’t even have to tell Ryan he was close, he was already wrapping a hand around Shane’s dick and stroking it in just the right time with his thrusts and Shane was coming unglued. Ryan followed soon after, moving through it until Shane was wincing at the overstimulation. He pulled out of Shane, who gave a weak groan at the feeling of Ryan’s cum slowly leaking out.

                Ryan leaned up and pulled at the knots keeping Shane’s hands suspended, massaging each of his wrists as he let them free and discarding the ties onto the floor. He got up from the bed on shaky legs and made his way into the bathroom, using a damp washcloth to clean himself up before rinsing it off and doing the same for Shane. He was still laying in the same position that Ryan had left him in, too tired and sated to particularly care about moving just yet. He made quick work of the clean up, leaving the washcloth for future him to deal with later.

                Right at that moment, he was more focused on making Shane comfortable. He untucked the comforter from underneath him and brought it over both of them, creating a dark cocoon of warmth. Although Shane was taller than him, he still managed to snuggle against Ryan’s side, curling his long limbs around Ryan and using him as a teddy bear. He ran his hand gently through Shane’s hair until the breath fanning across his chest was soft and even, maybe even a bit longer than that. Ryan wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! This is my contribution to the shyan minibang that's going on
> 
> If you wanna send me prompts, tag me in stuff, or yell w/ me about AUs, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://www.skeptic-septic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Lee


End file.
